


Love Sick

by Simply_Unknown_104



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Yandere, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Unknown_104/pseuds/Simply_Unknown_104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi loves the taste of blood, titan or human, it didn't matter, it was blood. The he tastes the sweet blood of a titan boy named Eren, and he needed to have him, all of him. And it didn't matter what it took.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sick

Blood, I love blood. The red color, the feel of it on my skin, the smell. Sometimes a little bit of it would get in my month, and the taste would drive me nuts. It didn't matter who it came from, titan or human, it was still blood. I know I'm fucked up, but can you blame me? I'm not really fucked up, I'm just a little, sick. The best thing about it is that no one knows, no one can tell. I hide my emotions behind a emotionless face. I can kill a man and not be accused for anything, and I have done so before. For the time being I thought life was sweet. I could do whatever I want and no one would bat an eye.

Then the military dumped this kid on me, Eren Jaeger. I spend three days inside the walls watching this kid sleep. I could've killed him, he was right there in front of me, right in my reach and I could've killed him, but I didn't. Then he went to court and I kicked his ass. I put on that same emotionless face and I kicked and stomped on his face. It felt so good to finally be able to do that. It was even sweeter to do so in front of the army and have no one stop me. Then his blood got into my mouth and I tasted it. It was amazing, what was it? It was like a mixture between human and titan blood. I stopped beating the kid, spared his life, and offered to watch him. There was no way I was going to let anyone get close to him or let him die, he was mine.

He came to the castle with us where I purposely made him sleep in the dungeon and stay close to me at all times. I spent two weeks gathering information about Eren from Erwin, Hanji, and from eavesdropping on Eren and his friends. The more I learned about him the more he turned me on. He was strong, he graduated as one of the top ten in his training and he had the most titan kills in the history of the army. Learning this information made me think about Eren in a different light. At first I only wanted his blood, to cut him up every once in a while or to get lucky and have him get hurt during training. But then soon I wanted more, I wanted all of him. I wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to pin him against a wall and force my tongue down his throat. Touching myself to his memory and stalking him became normal for me after the first time I did it. After those two weeks I was finally ready to put my plan into action.

The first night I called him to my room. "You wanted to see me sir?" He asked.

"Walk with me Jaeger." I stood up and walked past him, he follower closely behind. "Eren, do you know what a yandere is?" I asked him.

"Sir?"

"Yandere is a Japanese term that combines the Japanese word yanderu, which means mental illness, and dere, which means to love strongly. A yandere is a love sick person."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking-"

"What is it?"

"Why are you telling me this?" We had reached the bottom of the stairs by that time. I turned to look at him.

"Because," I said. "People like these can be very dangerous, just like other people, in love or not." I went back up the stairs smiling to myself. My plan was very easy. The first three nights I would walk him to his room, say a few things and leave. Then on the fourth night he wouldn't suspect a thing as I walked him to his room, this is were I strike. The second night I asked him what he knew about knifes. The third night I asked him if he knew any dangerous people himself. The final night we walked down the stairs together. I had my knife shoved in my pocket and a cloth in another. I wrapped my hands around both of them. "Eren, do you know what I've been talking about for the past three nights?"

"That there are dangerous people in the world, people who might want my head."

"And?"

"And the things we call tools can be used to kill. From the knifes we use to eat to the swords we use to kill titans."

"Right."

"Sir, were you telling me this to protect me? There must be a reason why your telling me this? Are one of the soldiers after me? Do they no trust me enough and are ready to kill me? " I said nothing and we kept walking. When we reached Eren's cell I tried to open the cell door for Eren, it was locked. I sighed and told him to wait there. I walked around the corner and back to the stairs. I had conveniently placed Eren in a windowless cell where the bars were replaced with stone walls and the door was made was made of wood with a small bared window. More of a room that a cell if you would. At dinner I came down to his cell and locked it just for this moment.

I grabbed the keys off of the hanger that was by the stairs and walked back around corner to Eren. I opened the door for him and let him in. I followed him inside and lit the oil lamp that hung on the wall. "Eren," I said while lighting the lamp.

"Yes sir." I closed the cell door and pulled out the keys to lock it.

"Remember those dangerous people I told you about?" I locked the door and turned to him, I looked down and made sure he didn't see my face. I took a few steps towards him and he stepped back. I backed him into a wall and used my arms to block him in. I put on a smile and looked up at him. He looked terrified. "I'm one of them." I whispered. I tossed him down of the floor, face first, and I climbed on top of him and pulled out my cloth. I tied his hands behind his back as he struggled under me.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Get off of me!" I grabbed his hair and yanked his head up. I held my knife at his throat. He stopped moving and gulped. "I would stop talking so loudly if I were you." I whispered into his ear.

"What do you want?" He whispered.

"Isn't it obvious, I want you."

"Why?" He asked me. I flipped him onto his back and bent over him, placing my hands firmly at the sides of his head. I leaned down close to his ear. "Eren," I whispered. "Do you know what the difference is between titan blood and human blood? One has more iron, the other is more aged. Your blood on the other hand, is sweet. It's the perfect combination between the two. At first I only wanted your blood. Now, I want all of you."

"What does that mean?" Eren whispered in a shaky voice.

"I mean," I ran my hand up his shirt and touched his chest. I rubbed his nipple a little and Eren held back a moan. "I want more then your blood. I want to touch you like this, I want to feel your tongue against mine. I want to fuck you Eren Jaeger." I kissed him roughly and felt his chest with both of my hands. When I pulled away he gasped for air, he looked to be in heat. "Your a virgin, aren't you Eren?"

"Levi," he whimpered. "Please, don't do this." I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Eren. Starting today, your my little play thing. Your mine for as long as you live. And tonight, I'm going to defiled you. You'll be begging me to stop." I moved my hand into his pants and licked his neck. He whimpered and I chuckled. "Let's play a game Eren." I whispered into his ear. "You be a good boy and not make any noise. If you do so for the next few minutes, I'll go easy on you tonight."

I started rubbing him, he whimpered again and shut his eyes, he really was cute. I felt him grow in my hand. "Am I turning you on, Eren?" I started to jack him off a little. He arched his back and bit his lip. I put my finger in his mouth and he bit into it. He opened his eyes and saw my finger, he looked back at me. "We can't have you turning into a titan now, Eren." I started to get bored of the silence, I removed my finger from his mouth.

"Ah!" He started to pant and tears started to form in his eyes. I smiled.

"You made a noise." I cooed.

"Please stop," he pleaded. "Please stop, I don't want this." I smiled and slapped him. "I don't care what you want." I tugged off his pants and let his erection spring free. I was also sporting my own boner for the evening. I licked my lips and licked him from the balls up. He shivered. I then flipped him over and untied his hands. I placed the cloth in his mouth and I tied a tight knot behind his head. I yanked his head up and admired my work. Eren's mouth was slightly open with him biting down into the cloth. His eyes were closed as he was trying his best not to cry. I let go of his head and placed him on all fours. I know how to have sex with a man. I would hire both male and female prostitutes and I would kill them when I was done. I know how to prep him, how to pleasure him, but not tonight. He made a noise, so I wasn't going to be so nice tonight. I pulled down my own pants and spread his legs. I slammed myself into him and he screamed in pain and I smiled. He tried to say something but his cries were muffled by the cloth.

"Does it hurt?" He nodded furiously and tried to say something again. I pulled out of him and slammed myself back into him. His scream was louder. He turned his head to face me. He was crying, he looked so sexy as he whimpered. I leaned in and hovered my lips over his. I started to loosen the knot and the cloth "I'll remove the cloth if you promise to kiss me." He nodded and I kissed him roughly. He pulled away and caught his breath. "Will you get out of me now?" He asked. I smiled. "No." I replied. I pulled out and trusted myself back into him. As he started to scream loudly and I kissed him, forcing my tongue into his mouth. As I keep going I started to jack him off. He came in my hand and I pulled out.

"Damn," I said, disappointment in my voice. "You came too quick." Eren said nothing and panted. I pulled out and walked in front of Eren. I grabbed his hair and jerked his head up. He looked really out of it, almost like he was nothing but a lifeless doll. "I didn't get my chance to come yet, so suck." He did nothing, he just stared. "Open your mouth Jaeger." Nothing, I swore under my breath and with my other hand I jerked myself off until I came onto Eren's face. He finally snipped out of his trance and I let him go. He wiped his face as I fixed my pants and made my way to the door. "Clean yourself up, and no slacking tomorrow." I said.

"Levi." I turned around. He was still wiping his eyes and was trying to put a tough face. "What if I tell? What if I go to Erwin or someone else." I walked over to him and keeled down to his level. I pulled out my knife from my pocket and held it between us.

"I had this knife for as long as I can remember. I took countless lives with it. I can't kill you, your too precious to me. But that doesn't mean I can kill any of your friends." He was starting to get scared. I smiled and said each of their names slowly and clearly. "Ar-min, Mi-ka-sa, Con-nie, Sa-sha. If you tell I'll make it easier on you and kill Jean first. I know you hate him, and I'm sure he would love to see Marco."

"Bastard!" I stood up and kicked him in the chest. He fell down and I placed my foot firmly on his dick and started moving it. "Do you know how I'll do it Eren? I can kill them while training, fed them to a titan, or I can use this knife. And I can make it all look like an accident. And don't think you can just go off when I'm not looking, because I've been watching you for the past two weeks." I keeled down and got in his face. "Take your pick Yeager." Before he could stop me I grabbed his hand and sliced his palm with my knife. He hissed in pain and watched me lick the blood off of my knife, a terrified look was on his face. I chuckled and left, but not before I stood outside his door and heard him choke back a few cries as he took care of the second erection I had given him.

The next day, Eren tried his best to stay as far away from me as possible. He was truly scared of me, always watching his back, always checking around every corner. Little did he know that I've been following him all day. I followed him until he was alone, I came out of my hiding place and covered his mouth with my hand. He struggled under my hold and tried to claw my hand away. "Shhh... Eren, It's only me." I whispered in his ear. He screamed in my hand and tried even harder to get away. I dragged him into my office and let him go. He stumbled away from me and fell on the floor and raised his hand to his mouth. "Do it Jaeger, your just going to destroy the castle, kill your friends and fellow soldiers, and get yourself killed in the process." I said as I locked the door behind me. Eren lowered his hand.

"After what you did to me last night. I would love to die just so I wouldn't have to see you ever again." He spat. I walked over and him, bent down, and roughly grabbed his face.

"Aw, did I not make you feel good?" I cooed. "Did I make you feel dirty, disgusting?" 

"What do you want?" 

I smiled and let go of his face. I pinned him down onto the floor, face first, and pinned his hands above his head. "I've been watching you all day, you look really good in your uniform. I'm really horny Eren, I can't wait until tonight." I reached down into his pants. He shut his eyes and struggled to get away. He tried to kick his legs and free one of his hands. "Don't you know that struggling is useless Eren?" I said as I grabbed his dick.

"Ah, shit." Eren said under his breath. I felt him grow in my hand.

"Why is it that when I touch you you get hard?" I said in a calm voice. "Is it that you want me?" Eren turned his head to face me.

"Fuck you." He spat. I smirked and slammed his face into the floor.

"Brave today aren't we?" There was a knock at my door.

"Levi," Erwin called. "Are you in there?"

"Shit." I said under my breath. I picked Eren up and sat him down on the sofa. I straighten my clothes and opened the door. "What?" I said in an annoyed tone. Erwin handed me a stack of papers.

"These are Hanji's reports on Eren and-"

"Commander Erwin, Levi is-" Eren cut himself off when I turned around and shot daggers at him. 

"Yes Eren, what is Levi doing?"

"He's- he's-" Eren lost his words as he stared at me. I sighed and turned back to Erwin.

"I'm changing training today, we'll be focusing on maneuver gear than strength in one hour. Eren go tell your squad to meet outside at that time with their gear on."

"Ye-yes sir." Eren lowered his head and hurried past me. Stupid brat, he knew the rule, and he just broke it. My new squid followed behind me as we flew through the trees. I looked behind me at Eren who looked forward with a determined look on his face. Someone screamed behind us and Eren's head snapped back. 

"Jean!" Several people yelled out. I turned around and caught the boy before he hit the ground. He would've died at this height already, but if he hit his head it would've been a quick and painless death.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I-I don't know." He said while taking shaky breaths, the boy was sure that he was going to die. "My gear, something clicked then it froze."

"Let me see it." I commanded. Jean took his gear off and handed it to me for examination. "It's broken." I said as I tossed his gear back to him. I turned and faced the squad. "That's it for today. Head back to base and someone take Jean with you." All of them nodded and flew away in front of me taking Jean with them. Eren left to, but not before throwing me a dirty look over his shoulder. I followed him back to base.

In my office the same night someone knocked on my door. "What?" I barked. Eren entered and closed the door behind him. He marched up to my desk and slammed his hands down onto it.

"Your a real son of a bitch you know that." He snarled. "How could you?"

"You broke a rule," I said as I continued to read my paper. "I told you, if you tell anyone I will go after your friends." 

"Fuck you." He said under his breath. 

"What was that?" I asked, pretending like I couldn't hear him.

"I said fuck you! Fuck you, fuck this, fuck all of this. I'm so sick of you threatening me, cutting me, raping me, I'm done. I will tell, I will report you and make sure that this will never again."

"What about your friends?"

"I'll make sure your gone before you can even touch them." Eren got up and turned to leave. Before he could reach the door he stopped. "What?" He reached up and touched his neck, he looked at his hand and saw the blood. "Levi..." Eren fell back and I caught him and laid him down on the couch. I got on top of him and showed him the syringe I was holding.

"Like it, I stole them from Hanji. They're annoying, but they're good for somethings. These drugs are to calm you down, put you in a state where your sleeping with your eyes open. Don't worry, you'll still feel everything." I leaned down and licked the blood off of his neck. "Mmm, delicious as always."

"Feels good..." Eren chuckled. "I feel... so good." 

"Do you want to keep feeling good?" I playfully asked.

"Yes..." He replied in a sleepy tone.

"Good." I said before kissing him. Around midnight, when I was sure everyone was asleep, I carried Eren to his cell. I laid him down gently in his bed, pulled the blankets over him, and watched him sleep. "Shit." I said under my breath. "You remind me so much of someone I once knew. Did you know that?" I asked his sleeping body. He let out a soft breath in reply. "Of course you don't, damn brat." I said before leaving.

Eren was official scared of me. He avoided me at all cost, he never told anyone, he did what I told him and he didn't complain. Over time he became depressed, I would be lying if I didn't say I felt bad for him. He became more quite and withdrawn, he even started eating less. His eyes began to dull, and his blood started to taste a little less sweet.

I slammed into Eren and he screamed out in pain, of course his cries were muffled by the gag I had tied around his mouth. He bit into the cloth and cried softly. "Aw, what's wrong Eren, does it hurt?" I cooed. "This is what you get for making a noise." I pulled out and rammed into him again with more force. His body was pressed against the cold stone wall, leaving a uncomfortable pressure on his hard dick. I held both of his hands behind his back with one hand and gripped his hip with the other to help him stand. What could I say, fucking standing up was always fun. He screamed even louder and tears streamed down his face. He shook his head and said something. "What was that, I couldn't hear you?" I I untied the knot and pulled the cloth down and kept it around his neck.

"Why? Why are you doing this? What's your reason for this? Why are you like this?" I smirked.

"Eren, I'm going to tell you a story. Once upon a time, in a underground city." I slowly pulled out, Eren squeezed his eyes shut in pain. "A prostitute had a baby boy, she died when he was four." I licked his ear and bit it lightly. "A man came along and raised the boy by teaching him to fight with a knife. When the boy was twelve, he left him." I bit his shoulder, Eren cried. " The boy spent three years alone, then he made a friend. The boy and his friend lived alone together, and their friendship turned to love." I bit into his other shoulder harder and played with his nipples, blood tickled my tongue and I licked it away. "When he was eighteen, the boy and his lover found a girl, they saved her and took her in. The boy was happy, yes he was still underground surrounded by people who wanted to kill him. Yes he had to risk his life by stealing to make a living and support his family, but he was happy." I pulled out his nipples and let them go, Eren cried in pain and I covered his mouth. "The boy and his family got a job, a big one, steal from the Scouts. It was worth more money then you could imagine, it was enough to move out from the underground city and live a comfortable life in the inner wall. 

"The boy and his family accepted. They got the attention of a man, a man who you didn't want to fuck with in the Scouts. But it was OK, it was all apart of the plan." I turned his head around and licked his salty tears away. "They joined the Scouts, they were excellent solders, but the plan ran longer then expected. Before they knew it, they had to go on a mission. The boy wanted to protect his family, but he failed. It was foggy, he lost his squad, he found a trail of dead bodies, worried, he followed it. And he found it, a titan was eating his family. Only her head was left, and his body was in it's mouth. The titan looked at the boy, bit down, and the upper half of his body fell out. Shocked and horrified, for the first time in years, since his mother had died, the boy cried." I closed my eyes, trying to block out the sadness. 

"Then, he got pissed. He took out his blades, and he sliced that titan!" I slammed into Eren again and he screamed into my hand. "Its neck... Its eyes... Its arm... Its legs..." I shouted between thrusts. "He ripped into its chest... and stabbed its heart because that was where it had hurt him!" With one last thrust Eren cried out and came, I moaned and came at the same time. "The titan exploded in blood rained down onto the boy's face. The boy licked the blood that was on the corner of his mouth, it was good. The boy looked at the titan's body, he looked at his dead friends, he licked more of the blood, and he laughed." I pulled out of Eren and let him fall to the ground in a tired heap. I bent down in front of Eren and he looked at me. "The boy was officially fucked up, he had become a monster. From then on, he loved the screams of pain from the people he killed, he loved the taste of titan blood. The monster had been doing it for years, and he's never been caught."

"Levi..." Eren moaned. "You don't know what it's like- you don't know what it means to be a monster."

"Eren," I held his head in my hands. "I am a monster, you, your human. You value life, me, I'll kill a child if they look at me wrong. To treat those of your kind like they don't matter, to walk over their dead corpses' and not care that you took them away from their family and friends. To take away the most precious thing any human being could ever have, and act like it's an every day thing for you, that's what it means to be a monster." I let him go and cleaned him and myself up in silence. I got dressed and went to the door. "No slacking tomorrow, it's experiment day."

"Levi, you can't keep going on like this, you need help." Eren said. "Please, you can't keep doing this, please, let me help you get better." He pleaded. I looked at him and said nothing. This kid, naked and on his knees on the cold floor, was pleading me to let him help me. This kid, after all I've done to him, after how much he's screamed at me to let him go, still wanted to forgive and help me. This kid, this kid really was stupid. I opened the door and walked out, letting it close behind me.


End file.
